


BALLROOM BLITZ

by smileyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, High School, Hyunjeong, Hyunjin is whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, and thats the tea sis, end me omg, everyone is confused, hyunin, jeongin is elegant af, subtle woochan, this takes place in america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: jeongin was like a dream. and like dreams, they were gone when you woke up. luckily for hyunjin, he never had to wake up.





	BALLROOM BLITZ

**Author's Note:**

> title has like nothing to do with the story i just liked it and was like ooo royalty au and this happened. i also didn't really know how to summarize this so..

Jeongin was a dream. He was handsome; possessing high cheekbones, sharp eyes, a cute little nose, and sometimes when he smiled his cheeks caved and he had adorable dimples. He was elegant, a perfect gentleman, and spoke so eloquently it was like listening to Shakespeare. He dressed like the rest of them for they went to a private high school and uniforms were a requirement. But the way he wore it, like the outfit was designed just for his use, he didn’t look like the rest of them, he looked sophisticated and smart. He walked with poise and grace, and on his first day, he owned the hallways before anyone even knew his name. He came a third into the school year as a transfer student. No one knew where and he wouldn’t tell anyone but all anyone could figure was that it was somewhere in England because occasionally there was a slight accent in his speech. 

He came with another young boy who seemed older than him though he said they were the same age. His name was Woojin. He was just as sophisticated as Jeongin and he was just as handsome. He was incredibly smart, flying to the top of the class in the first week when instead of doing like Jeongin and taking his time to get caught up with the class, he just dove right in. He aced three tests in one week and was already in high demand as a tutor by the second. He and Jeongin were attached at the hip, as soon as classes were over they found each other and they stayed next to each other until it was time for another lesson. Everyone just assumed they were best friends who happened to move to the same school together. 

Hyunjin officially met Jeongin one afternoon in the beginning of December. The latter approached him one afternoon, a charming, easy smile on his lips. He explained his issue of not having a date to the Snow Ball. Everyone went to the winter themed dance, it was the biggest event and it was almost crime if you didn’t attend. It was tradition and you were expected to go even if you didn’t have a date. When Hyunjin told Jeongin he didn’t have a date either, he promptly asked Hyunjin to go with him. Hyunjin had agreed instantly. Not only did he have an actual date, but he was going with a boy instead of feeling obligated to go with a girl, and the boy he was going with was practically royalty. 

The dance was the best Hyunjin had been to in all his years at the school. Jeongin showed up in a perfectly fitted, velvet wine red suit. His hair was styled off his forehead as it often was and he glowed when Hyunjin met him at the front door. He looked breathtaking. He kissed Hyunjin’s hand and politely lead him to the sleek black car parked at the curb. Inside, Hyunjin’s best friend Chan was chatting up a storm with Woojin, who had asked Chan a day after Jeongin asked Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn’t pay them much attention as Jeongin had it the entire night, captivating him with his impeccable manners and stunning ability to make Hyunjin feel like they’d known each other prior to that night. 

They danced and Hyunjin felt like he was flying. Jeongin was skilled, twirling him around and moving him swiftly across the floor. They weren’t doing anything extravagant or different from anyone else, but they got everyone’s attention. Jeongin held Hyunjin so carefully it was like Jeongin thought he was a delicate flower, afraid to drop him into a bed of weeds and ruin his purity. It was doing wonders to Hyunjin’s heart. When the night was over Hyunjin went over to Chan’s with Seungmin as planned and he didn’t move from the bed the entire night. He laid on his back and recounted the night a hundred times over in his head. 

Ever since that night, Jeongin and Woojin started spending more time with Hyunjin and his group of friends. No longer were the pair on their own and suddenly Hyunjin’s small, mildly popular group of friends was not only bigger but had the attention of too many kids who still wanted to know where Jeongin and Woojin came from. Hyunjin tried many times to get Jeongin to tell him where he was from. Each time Jeongin would smile and somehow redirect the conversation, or brush away his question asking if it was really necessary that he know. 

What astounded Hyunjin even more than Jeongin asking him to the Snow Ball, was two weeks later when Jeongin confessed in a flurry of beautiful and moving words. A day later, they were officially dating. It was strange sometimes to be dating someone as regal as Jeongin, Hyunjin often felt that he looked like a street rat next to him. Jeongin also never let Hyunjin over to his house, saying it was getting redone as a result of his recent moving. No matter how strange though, Hyunjin wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

•♛•♛•

“Alright Mr. Yang, Mr. Hwang, get to class, there’s nothing you two need to be doing out here.” Jeongin giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. His other hand was wrapped around Hyunjin’s arm, and together they stood against a row of lockers in the near-empty hallway. It had become frequent for them to miss the first part of their respective classes as they caught each other in the hall and evidently lost track of time. The staff member walked away and they watched her until she was gone, only then Jeongin turned back to Hyunjin. 

“I suppose she has a point,” He said with a sigh, “I wish we did not have to go to class though. The day would be much nicer if we could do whatever we wanted without having to work.” 

“We don’t work Jeongin.” 

“School is the teenager’s work.” Hyunjin thought for a moment and then nodded, 

“I guess that’s true.” Jeongin sighed once more and brought his hand not already holding Hyunjin up to the latter’s cheek, cupping one gently. He leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips,

“Will I see you after school my love?”

“Of course.” Jeongin smiled and pressed their lips together again, unable to get enough. With an almost silent whisper of goodbye, Jeongin left for his lesson and Hyunjin was frozen to his spot just watching him. At the end of the hall, Jeongin turned and blew him a kiss, laughing a little as he did so. Hyunjin pretended to catch it which only made Jeongin’s smile brighter and then he was gone. If there was one thing Hyunjin learned about dating Jeongin for three months it was that he was secretly quite a child. He liked hugs and light kisses in random places just because. He liked macaroni and cheese and could eat an entire pizza by himself. He wasn’t all perfect posture and neat handwriting. 

Later that afternoon Hyunjin waited for Jeongin with Chan, Seungmin, and their friend Jisung who went to a school a few blocks away that Seungmin met through tennis. Jeongin emerged from the school Woojin at his side. They jogged down the steps to meet them, and just like always Jeongin greeted Hyunjin with a kiss, usually long, never failing to be sweet. 

“Every time.” Jisung muttered, sending the pair a scowl. 

“Oh shut up Jisung it’s not like you’ve got any love life whatsoever,” Chan reprimanded, “Besides, I think they’re cute.” 

“Yeah well you think-.” Jisung was cut off by Chan who lunged at him, smacking his hand over his mouth. 

“Don’t you dare Han Jisung I will rip you to shreds.” Chan threatened. 

“Anyways,” Hyunjin cut in before their little quarrel could turn into a full blown cat fight which it would just because Chan and Jisung loved to start things for no reason, “Are we going or not?” 

“Yeah, yeah we’re going.” Chan said. He and Jisung went ahead bickering quietly to themselves. Seungmin and Woojin followed in step and started discussing current politics, and Hyunjin and Jeongin began walking behind them hand in hand. 

“What exactly is there to do at a mall?” Jeongin asked, “Last time we just walked around and looked for clothes. I have yet to see the appeal.” 

“Well last time we were there accompanying my brother and his quest to get some decent clothes,” Hyunjin replied. Hyungwon (Hyunjin’s older brother) had forced Jeongin to help him find outfits because he always looked put together. Hyunjin came because otherwise that would’ve been awkward, “With friends it’s much more fun. We won’t have to be dragged around this time so we can sit and eat and try on what we actually want to.” 

“I see,” Jeongin paused, “What kind of food is there?” 

“There’s loads,” Hyunjin replied, “I’ll probably make you try Auntie Annies. It’s my favorite.” 

“Well anything you like I am sure to like as well.” Jeongin smiled up at Hyunjin, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“So your parents must be really strict then,” Hyunin said, “I mean you said they were but not letting you go to the mall once in a while is crazy.” Jeongin chuckled at Hyunjin’s astounded tone,

“Contrary to what everyone seems to think about me, I am not that smart and my parents want me to be… well they want me to be like Woojin. They made sure all my time was spent studying. Aside from the company dinner parties I was required to attend and family events.” 

“This is a weird question,” Hyunjin started, “But I’ve been wondering this for a long time.” 

“What is it?” Jeongin asked. 

“How come you and Woojin talk so formally? You aren’t brothers so you weren’t both brought up in the same house.” 

“I am not sure my love, we just do.” Jeongin smiled warmly and rested his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Will I ever get to meet your parents?” Hyunjin asked looking down at him. Jeongin moved away and stared at his feet,

“I am not sure. Some day, but I do not know when.” 

“It’s not because I’m a guy is it?” 

“No!” Jeongin turned quickly to face Hyunjin, “No my love, it is not because of that.” Hyunjin smiled and nodded. The group of friends came up to the mall, luckily for them the mall wasn’t far from the school so a ten minute walk was easy. The first thing Hyunjin did was take Jeongin to Auntie Annie’s because he was already complaining about being hungry. Hyunjin got him a normal pretzel with some dipping sauce and a soda, and they sat on a couch a few feet away. Their friends had wandered off leaving just them. 

“What do you think?” Hyunjin asked, ripping a bit off for himself after Jeongin had taken his first bite.

“This is delicious!” Jeongin’s face lit up and Hyunjin laughed out loud. As he reached for the pretzel again, Jeongin smacked his hand, “Do not even think about it.” He said, scarily serious in comparison to the usual gentlemanly nature of his personality. Hyunjin put his hands up in surrender with a light laugh and leaned back against the couch, watching Jeongin happily munch away at his snack. 

•♛•♛•

Friday was always movie night. It was always at Hyunjin’s house, and neither were entirely sure how this had started becoming a thing but after doing it during their entire six months of dating so far without missing a single one, it simply became routine. Jeongin politely greeted Mr. and Mrs. Hwang before finding Hyunjin upstairs in his room on his laptop. He fell into the pile of blankets on top of his boyfriend on the bed and was greeted with a loving smile. 

“Hey why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Hyunjin asked, “I would’ve come down.” 

“There is no need love, I am fully capable of walking up stairs.” 

“Okay but still.” Jeongin shifted and situated himself to be laying in between Hyunjin’s legs, head square on his chest, the laptop on his own lap now. 

“What are we watching?” He asked, watching Hyunjin’s fingers maneuver the cursor around. 

“My favorite movie ever.” Hyunjin replied. 

“You say that every week.” 

“But this time I really mean it,” Hyunjin insisted, “It’s called Inception, it’s really cool.” 

“If you say so.” Hyunjin started the movie and his hands moved from the computer to entwine with Jeongin’s. Jeongin was really enjoying the movie, it was kind of messing with his mind and he was a sucker for those kinds of movies. Halfway through his phone went off, a shrill noise that cut into the room making both him and Hyunjin jump in surprise. Jeongin chuckled and sent it straight to voicemail without even looking at the caller ID. Seconds later it rang out again and Jeongin sighed, pulling his phone out of his sweatpants pocket. 

“It’s Woojin I should answer.” Jeongin smiled apologetically at Hyunjin and slipped off the bed. Out of habit he started pacing before he even had the chance to say hi. Hyunjin paused the movie and watched him. He was speaking in a hushed tone and then suddenly stopped and hurriedly hung up the phone. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. His face was scarily set and hard, unlike any expression Hyunjin had ever seen on him. Before he could ask what Woojin had said, Jeongin walked over to the side of the bed and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

“I am so sorry, I have to go.” 

•♛•♛•

Jeongin never came back. At first Hyunjin waited for Jeongin to reach out to him, to call him or text him or even show up in school for once. After a week he grew too anxious and started doing those things himself. Jeongin had disappeared entirely and the strange part was that Woojin disappeared with him. Days and weeks passed and then it turned into two months and no one knew what had happened. Hyunjin was obviously more heartbroken than anyone and every day woke up with the hope that Jeongin would show up and give him that carefree, gentleman-like smile. It would make Hyunjin swoon and everything would be back to normal. 

Summer ended and Hyunjin got ready to go to college with his friends. He was rooming with Chan since they had requested each other after finding out they picked the same college from their top three. Hyunjin tried to get over it. It was hard when he was always wondering if he’d done something and Woojin calling him was a set up, if Jeongin was hurt somewhere and had no way of contacting him, if it had something to do with his secret homeland. He had so many questions left unanswered and as much as Hyunjin tried to push them from his mind he couldn’t. 

Moving day came and Hyunjin’s room was filled with boxes, his and Chan’s. Jisung ended up at the same college as them as well and had crashed in their room after getting bored because his roommate was too busy speaking nerd with his friends to be bothered with him. Their door was open and loud, rambunctious chatter filled the boys dorm hall. The small TV Chan’s mom bought sat on top of the mini fridge that Hyunjin brought and was turned onto the news that Jisung was watching with the volume low. Just as Hyunjin turned to start on another box filled with his clothes, Jisung slapped him on the butt. 

“What the hell?” Jisung kept hitting him, though as Hyunjin turned the attacks were on his thigh. 

“Look.” Jisung demanded, eyes wide. He grabbed the remote and started turning the volume up. On the other side of the room, Chan closed the door so they all could hear better. Hyunjin watched the screen, confused at first because the headline was about the Queen-consort of England and he wondered why he would care about her. Then he saw what Jisung had seen. Jeongin, his Jeongin, was shown on screen in picture form as the news anchor kept talking. 

“... This is the first time in seventeen years that we are hearing, and seeing, the Crown Prince. The King revealed today that two months ago his wife’s health got suddenly, and horribly worse. Prince Jeongin, who had been away at the time, was rushed back home and was able to say his goodbyes before she passed away just three days ago. The funeral was held early this morning.” The picture changed and a recording at the funeral was shown. It started with Jeongin walking up to the podium in front of a huge crowd. Hyunjin’s throat went dry. He looked sullen and sad yes, but he also looked absolutely stunning in the beautiful black suit he was wearing. Before Jeongin on the screen could start speaking, there was a knock on the door and Chan, who was the only one not frozen by the recent discovery, went to open it. 

“Uh, Hyunjin.” He called. Hyunjin tore his eyes away from the TV but the awstuck expression stayed as he turned toward the door. Jeongin stood at the door, all his royal glory in the flesh. He met Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“You’re a prince.” Jeongin winced and glanced behind Hyunjin at the TV still playing the news from the funeral for his mom. 

“I was hoping to catch you before you saw,” Jeongin said. Hyunjin blinked, still trying to process that Jeongin (and Woojin who made himself present a second later) was here after so long, “If you do not mind I would like to explain.” 

“Come in, come in.” Chan said, ushering the pair in and not so subtly sticking close to Woojin’s side after he shut the door. 

“First things first,” Jisung said, sitting up and pulling Hyunjin back to sit on his bed which was a good idea because he felt kind of faint, “Are you okay?” Jeongin smiled sadly and cast his eyes to the floor.

“I am doing alright considering, thank you for asking,” He said. He shifted a little, “I suppose I will just start explaining then. I was at your school as a personal request. My eighteenth birthday was when I was supposed to start training under my father to rule the country. However as you might had heard the anchorman say, I have not been seen in public for years. I grew up in the palace and was never allowed to leave. It was not a prison or act of punishment do not misunderstand, it was a decision my parents made so that I could have a real childhood and not have to worry about how I presented at all times. I am thankful they made that decision however as you can assume I was lonely as I grew older. Woojin while being my personal servant, dear friend, and someone whom I love very much, just wasn’t enough. I asked my father for one year of freedom and when he asked what I wanted to do I told him I wanted to go to high school. 

We chose an American school simply because no one could suspect me of being a prince and your school was very prestigious. I didn’t realize I would meet people I wouldn’t want to leave and maybe I should had listened to my parents when they warned me about getting attached. The night I left I got a call from Woojin who had word from my father that my mother had fallen incredibly ill. I had to leave. I sincerely apologize for not calling any of you and keeping you all in the dark about everything but I hope you can forgive me.” 

“So I have another question,” Jisung said, “And like I was listening but I need to know why you sound so American if you lived in England your whole life.” Jeongin chuckled.

“My nanny was from New York originally.” He replied. 

“Hyunjin? You okay?” Chan asked, “You’ve been awfully quiet.” 

“Yeah I’m just trying to process still.” 

“I was actually hoping I could talk privately with you Hyunjin,” Jeongin never called him by his actual name, “If that would be okay with you.” Hyunjin gulped and nodded, standing up. The pair left the dorm room and walked in silence down the still loud hallway towards the exit. Outside loads more kids were carrying boxes, laughing, and getting reacquainted with old friends. Hyunjin was sure Jeongin noticed the people who had seen the news and spotted him among the crowd, following him with his eyes. Since Hyunjin knew the school better than Jeongin, he lead the latter to the bigger of the two amphitheaters where they could be alone. 

“So…” 

“I feel the worst about leaving you Hyunjin,” Jeongin said, “I wish I could have told you, I really do. And I wish I made an effort to contact you after I left. I am so, so sorry.” 

“Why do you keep calling me Hyunjin?” He asked, ignoring Jeongin’s apologies because he’d forgiven the prince as soon as he saw the news. 

“That is your name.” Jeongin replied. 

“You know what I meant.” 

Jeongin sighed and looked away with a nod, “With the way I left I would not be surprised if you hated me now. I was not sure of how you would react if I showed up out of nowhere one day and slipped back into old habits, pretending like nothing changed.” 

“Has anything changed?” Hyunjin met Jeongin’s eyes. The light was gold in the theater and it was dim. Standing in front of him Jeongin looked like he was out at the beach watching a sunset, and the last few rays of sun gave him a beautiful glow. He was gorgeous, and he stole Hyunjin’s breath away. Nothing, for him, had changed.

“I am supposed to return home and start learning how to be a king. Everything has changed.” 

“I meant have you stopped loving me.” 

“No my love, I never fell out of love with you.” Jeongin’s voice was soft and shy, it was the kind of voice that made you want to lean closer to hear it better. 

“But you can’t stay,” Hyunjin said, not knowing if the tug in his heart was because he knew for certain that Jeongin still loved him or because he was going to leave again. “So you came back to say sorry and you’re just going to disappear again? I almost wish you didn’t, I don’t want to go through heartbreak again.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“What?” Jeongin took a deep breath. 

“I told my father about you,” He said, “I cried. He said he could tell how much I care about you and said he hated seeing me distraught. The last thing he wants is for me to be miserable. So, he said that I could stay here.” 

“You… what?” 

“He can pass the throne to a nobleman and I will only be a prince by birth association. I will no longer be heir to the throne,” Jeongin explained, “I told him I needed to see you before I could make my decision.” 

“Why? And why would you give up being a king?” Hyunjin asked. 

“It is hard Hyunjin, it is so hard to be a king. To have that kind of power is insane and I do not think I could ever be comfortable ruling an entire country. But I will go back if you do not want me here. If my coming back only stirred up foul emotions and you want me to leave then I apologize, and will go back to do what I am meant to.” 

“You’re making this choice based on what I say?! Jeongin what about what you want?” Jeongin grinned,

“I know what I want. But if the things we both want to not match then what I want does not matter because it cannot be so.” Jeongin wanted him. He wanted to stay and give up the throne to someone else. 

“If you were to stay here,” Hyunjin started carefully, “what exactly would that mean?” 

“A duke would take my place. I know him and I am confident he would make a great king one day. He is older and wiser than I, and he already knows more than I about how the government works. I will still be a member of the royal family. I cannot be stripped of my prince title. The only difference really is that my children would not have the crown, the family line would be his once he becomes king. It would be the end of the Yang rule.” 

“And your father suggested it?” 

“He wants me happy,” Hyunjin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his breath shuttering. He heard Jeongin move a step closer, “Well?” He asked in a hushed whisper. Hyunjin opened his eyes and suddenly Jeongin was so close, close enough that he could see the slight creases in his forehead as he raised his eyebrows in anticipation, so close he could smell Jeongin’s perfume on his neck, the same sweet scent he always used, so close that he could see the pretty, light blush on his cheeks. 

“I…” 

“Now is not the time to be selfless Hyunjin.” Jeongin whispered. His eyes searched around Hyunjin’s face and the latter could see the pleading in them, begging him to choose what he already had. 

“Stay.” Hyunjin said, surprising himself with how calm he sounded. Jeongin threw his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and he laughed out loud in delight. 

“Really?! You want me to stay?!” He asked, pulling back to look at Hyunjin, beaming. 

“I missed you so much.” Hyunjin said, pushing his forehead against Jeongin’s. 

“I missed you more my love.” 

“I’m not doing that back and forth thing,” Hyunjin grimaced, “We are not being that couple.” 

“Of course not.” Jeongin agreed, quickly frowning and shaking his head in disapproval. Hyunjin laughed and his hands tightened around Jeongin’s waist. For a long moment they just stared at each other, neither knowing how to continue from there. 

“So you’re enrolling here I guess? Will Woojin enroll here too?” Hyunjin asked, “Since he’d your servant and all.” 

“Yes, my father will pay and I will get to live and learn here. And I am quite honestly unsure about what Woojin will do,” Jeongin replied, “I hope he will stay if I do.” 

“Do you wanna sleep over?” Hyunjin asked, “I’m sure Chan won’t mind, especially if Woojin does too.” 

“It would be my pleasure. Though, I do have to get up early to catch a flight.” 

“You just got back!” Hyunjin cried, “You can’t turn around and leave just like that!” 

“It is just for a few days, a week at most while we sort out the heir and funding for university business.” Jeongin assured him. Hyunjin gave him that look like he wasn’t convinced,

“Okay.” He said, his distrust obvious. Jeongin laughed and pressed their lips together softly,

“I am not leaving, my love. Not for real. Not ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit lighter after the angsty thing i wrote last for them  
> hope you liked it loves <3


End file.
